The Shinigami whom Ganju Met
The Shinigami whom Ganju Met is the fortieth episode of the Bleach anime. Ganju Shiba and 7th Seat Hanatarō Yamada reach the White Tower where Rukia Kuchiki is held. Summary Ichigo Kurosaki and Captain Kenpachi Zaraki are seen going head-to-head with full force, causing an enormous explosion. Both Ichigo and Kenpachi appear stunned at the exchange of blows, but a steady flow of blood has already poured from Ichigo's chest where Kenpachi's sword stabbed him. Ichigo murmurs, "Sorry, everyone..." before falling unconscious to the ground. Now, as Kenpachi stands over Ichigo's fallen body, blood bursts from his own shoulder. He smirks and says, "Why are you saying you're sorry? You dumb idiot, you won ." Kenpachi's sword breaks in two, and Kenpachi collapses to the ground beside Ichigo. Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi comes along and stares at the bloodied bodies of her captain and his opponent. Finally, she bows and thanks Ichigo for allowing Kenpachi to have such great fun in battle and she wishes for Ichigo to stay alive so that the two can "play with" each other again someday. Yachiru picks up Kenpachi's limp body and carries him away. Far below the White Tower, Ganju and Hanatarō attempt to find ways to climb up it. A rather amusing scene ensues when Ganju pulls out a large metal hook attached to a rope and attempts to launch it in the direction of the Tower. However, the end of the rope snaps, the hook landing dangerously close to Hanatarō. Inside the White Tower, Rukia notices that the Reiatsu of the two battling Shinigami (Ichigo and Kenpachi) have disappeared and she wonders who had perished. She wonders why she is worth any kind of bloodshed of all as a dark flashback of herself covered in blood and carrying a bloodied katana and body of an unseen person. Below the White Tower, Ganju ties Hanatarō's wrists to the end of his rope instead of using the hook and smartly tosses a protesting Hanatarō towards the White Tower. Further away from the White Tower lies Ichigo, still unconscious in a small crater left over from his battle with Kenpachi. Yoruichi Shihōin arrives and apologizes for not coming sooner to help him, but commends him on his strength against Kenpachi Zaraki. Yoruichi assures Ichigo that he will not let him die. In a burst of blue light, a cat-like form appears and the scene fades from view. The scene turns into a forest - a flashback. A baby Yachiru approaches Kenpachi (who was not a Shinigami and did not yet even have a name) amidst the aftermath of a bloody battle in which Kenpachi slaughtered several people. Yachiru shows no trace of fear as she touches Kenpachi's bloody katana and she laughs innocently. Kenpachi asks her for her name, but she does not answer. Kenpachi tells her that he does not have a name either. Kenpachi wakes up and gains consciousness. Yachiru enjoys a short celebration when Kenpachi asks her what happened to Ichigo. Yachiru tells him she doesn't know but she doesn't think that he will die. Kenpachi is relieved and says he must settle the score, yet Yachiru protests saying that Kenpachi won and has no need to settle anything. Kenpachi becomes more serious and reflects on Ichigo's philosophy on fighting alongside a Zanpakutō. He asks Yachiru if she remembered the day he gave her her name, which also happened to be the day he gave himself his own name. "For too long I've forgotten the torture of being nameless," he tells her, holding his broken sword above him. He realizes his mistake of not wanting to find out the name of his Zanpakutō, and asks his sword to tell him. However, the sword does not respond and Kenpachi suddenly feels a sudden urge to become stronger than ever before. Yachiru recalls how Kenpachi saved her from the terrible life she once lived in 79th District of Rukongai and promises him that they can become stronger together. However, Kenpachi's body once again goes limp and is unable to respond. Back at the White Tower, Ganju and Hanatarō manage to knock out the two guards at the bridge leading into Rukia's prison. Once inside, Hanatarō greets Rukia cheerfully, but Ganju stands at the entrance in shock. The same memory of a Rukia covered in blood and carrying a bloody katana and body flashes before Ganju's eyes. Rukia recognizes the Tsuiten no Kuzure Uzushi (the Scattered Whirlpool that Touches the Sky symbol - the swirl) on Ganju's clothes and asks him if he is of the Shiba Clan. A confused Hanatarō asks if they know each other. Ganju answers, "Yeah, I know her. She is...She is the Shinigami who killed my brother." Hanatarō looks in shock between Ganju and Rukia, and tells Ganju it might simply be a misunderstanding. Rukia, however, stops him and acknowledges the fact that she herself had killed Kaien Shiba, Ganju and Kūkaku Shiba's brother. Ganju suddenly rushes towards Rukia and grabs her by the collar. Rukia tells him calmly that he may kill her if he wants. Hanatarō takes hold of one of Ganju's arms and begs him to stop as they were trusted by Ichigo to rescue Rukia. All of a sudden, their arguments stop when they feel the presence of a person with an incredible force of Reiatsu. The scene goes to a small dwelling on the water. Inside, the two 3rd Seats of 13th Division inform their captain of Captain Sōsuke Aizen's death. The captain himself appears sick, but becomes alert as the details of recent events become known to him. Outside the White Tower, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki approaches the entrance to Rukia's prison. Ganju wonders if Byakuya will let him off if he begs hard enough, but Hanatarō argues that they have to escape with Rukia. Ganju argues back, pointing out that the only way out is the bridge on which Byakuya is standing. Ganju points at Rukia and asks, "I'm supposed to put my life on the line for her? She killed my brother!" Rukia lowers her eyes to the floor. Hanatarō then speaks up in a calmer voice, yet his shaking, clenched hand betray his fear. He tells Ganju that he (Ganju) really has no reason to rescue Rukia and that he will go face Byakuya himself. He also asks Ganju to at least take Rukia with him as a last favor. As Hanatarō steps out onto the bridge, Rukia attempts to stop him. However, Ganju puts out his hand to stop Rukia from moving any further and says (to Hanatarō, who of course, can't hear him), "Freaking idiot...What are you intending to do without a Zanpakutō? You're trembling. Don't try to act cool when you're weak. Bah...that guy!" With a scream that shakes the entire bridge, Ganju rushes forward, leaps over a stunned Hanatarō's head, and throws Hanatarō back towards Rukia's prison. He turns to face Byakuya and prepares for a difficult battle. Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide The featured character is Tatsufusa Enjōji. Characters in Order of Appearance #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kenpachi Zaraki #Yachiru Kusajishi #Ganju Shiba #Hanatarō Yamada #Rukia Kuchiki #Yoruichi Shihōin #Jūshirō Ukitake #Sentarō Kotsubaki #Kiyone Kotetsu #Byakuya Kuchiki Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Kenpachi Zaraki (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Other Powers: *Feline Transformation Navigation Category:Episodes